piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Help Narrow Down Interview Questions for Jim Byrkit 2012
Thank you everyone for participating and contributing to our questions for an upcoming interview with Jim Byrkit! While we're still figuring a good date, we're going ahead with our one-week community vote; the vote in which we decide what to ask Jim himself! We got a good number of questions, but now want to narrow these down so that community can help me choose. But choose carefully! Aside from stuff we really really want to know, we want to try to ask questions that Jim is able to answer. If any of these questions have been answered by in any reliable interviews or other material, PLEASE let me know(with proof) so I can strike it from my list. We'll narrow these down to about 10 questions (give or take) and I want to credit the question back to the user who asked! Questions not credited were either done so by request, and/or asked by yours truly. 1. How did POTC start in your life? How has it impacted your career and passions? 2. What is your favorite location you visited in the filming of POTC? Also, which was the most dangerous ( in your opinion ) of them? - from Captaingoldvane2 3. Of all your past experiences with Pirates(including storyboards and film props), what was your favorite(s)? 4. About Sao Feng's map, you said you were kind of inspired by a Chinese allegory map. Aside from Davy Jones' Locker and the Fountain of Youth, were there any other super important locations added onto the map? 5. What inspired the making of the Pirata Codex and its contents? 6. In the Davy Jones Locker location, are any other sailors stuck there, or just Jack Sparrow? Are there other sailors lost in the forever desert? - from Captaingoldvane2 7. After Lord Cutler Beckett mentions the death of The Kraken, and then it is shown on shore, one thing had me thinking. How did the Kraken die? I understand it cannot survive without water, but there is a chance it just washed up on the shore, and if not, what influenced the beast to go onto that beach? - from Captaingoldvane2 8. Can Davy Jones finally rest in piece with Calypso? - from DonDorado 9. Two of my favorite actors in the first 3 films are Bill Nighy and Geoffrey Rush. Which one of them do you think portrayed a better performance? - from Captaingoldvane2 10. How was doing voices for several Rango characters and is doing different voices a talent you always have and something you do to entertain your friends and family? - from Pearl of Freedom 11. Since you wrote and directed a sci fi feature film Fractalus, is your career goal to be a director/writer like Cameron, Nolan, Jackson, etc? - from Pearl of Freedom 12. Is directing a sci fi movie a sign of your preference for geek genres (say Yes, please!) or opportunity that came naturally due to your story-board experience with such movies? - from Pearl of Freedom 13. What movies, directors, story board artists you geek out for the most? - from Pearl of Freedom 14. How did Wedlocked come to be? Where did it all start? What made Disney decide to make it? And how did you get involved with this project? 15. By the time Wedlocked was done, were there any desires or ideas of doing more Tales of the Code? If such an opportunity arose, would you be interested in directing another one...or may take on a feature POTC movie since you did an amazing job with a short one? 16. What's next for you in 2012? Any new film-related projects coming up? 17. Your most anticipated movies of 2012? - from Pearl of Freedom Thank you again for those who participated, and I'm so sorry if some of the questions end up not being included in the interview; the goal is to narrow these questions down as much as possible. Please vote for your favorites in the poll below! Also feel free to tell us your top ten choices in the comments (by number) and we'll tally those up for consideration. Poll Which questions should PotC Wiki ask Jim Byrkit? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 Category:Blog posts